herofandomcom-20200223-history
Mike Garris
Sheriff Michael "Mike" Garris is the secondary antagonist hero and main tritagonist of Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives. He was portrayed by David Kagen. Biography Mike Garris was the sheriff of the town of Forest Green, once known as Crystal Lake. One stormy night, he came into contact with Tommy Jarvis, who had been attempting to cremate the body of Jason Voorhees, the infamous Crystal Lake serial killer, only to inadvertently resurrect him when his corpse was struck by lightning. Tommy desperately tried to warn Sheriff Garris of Jason's return, but Garris, was aware that Tommy had been institutionalized for most of his life after he himself killed Jason as a child, wrote him off as disturbed and placed him in a cell for the night. The next morning, Garris' daughter Megan, slated to be one of the counselors at Camp Forest Green, arrived with several of her fellow counselors to report the disappearance of two other counselors the previous night (they had, in fact, been murdered by Jason himself, who was on the move to Crystal Lake himself). Though Tommy cited their disappearance as evidence of Jason's return, he was rebuked by everyone except Megan, who took a liking to him. After sending Megan and the others on their way, Sheriff Garris proceeded to release Tommy and escort him out of town; en route, however, Tommy escaped and fled to the Eternal Peace Cemetery, where Jason had been buried, to show Garris the open grave, only to discover that the groundkeeper had re-buried the exhumed coffin, as well as the body of Tommy's friend Allen Hawes, who was killed and thrown into the coffin by Jason himself. Having had enough, Garris handcuffed Tommy and escorted him to the city limits, warning him not to come back. In the meantime, Jason proceeded to murder a group of paintballers, as well as another counselor. When Garris discovered the bodies, he deduced that Tommy himself, living out a delusion of Jason's return, was the killer, and could not be convinced otherwise even though Megan insisted that Tommy was with her during two of the killings. When Tommy and Megan subsequently joined forces to defeat Jason, they were intercepted by a roadblock and taken to the police station, allowing Jason to slip into the summer camp and kill the remaining counselors. Tommy and Megan escaped the police station and made their way to the camp, but Garris and his deputies arrived there shortly before they did. After seeing to the children's safety, Garris and co. were attacked by Jason himself, forcing them to realize that Tommy was telling the truth all along. Garris bravely put up a fight against Jason, but was ultimately no match for the killer, who fatally broke his back. Thankfully, Garris gave Tommy and Megan enough to defeat the killer, and have be chained down the bottom of Crystal Lake. Gallery Sheriff-Garris-Death.jpg|The sheriff's death. Trivia *He is Jason's 53rd victim. *His death was ranked as an honorable mention in WatchMojo.com's Top 10 Brutal Jason Voorhees Kills. Category:Horror Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Parents Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Deceased Category:False Antagonist Category:Anti Hero Category:Victims Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Male Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Antagonists Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Suicidal Category:Friday the 13th Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Cowards Category:Paranoid Category:Spouses Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence